The Bennett Games
by amethystlex67
Summary: Witches weren't immortal. That much everyone knew. So when Bonnie can't seem to find her partner in order to continue the Bennett witch lineage, she's thrown into an alternate dimension where it's just her and the men of Mystic Falls. AU-ish.


**The Bennett Games**

Witches weren't immortal. That much everyone knew. So when Bonnie can't seem to find her partner in order to continue the Bennett witch lineage, she's thrown into an alternate dimension where it's just her and the men of Mystic Falls. AU-ish.

* * *

Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

Bonnie Bennett is not happy.

When someone wakes up in the middle of the forest instead of the supposed four-post bed in the supposed bedroom in the supposed town she lived in, no one is ever happy.

She has no idea where she is. She isn't even sure if she is in the right century. It feels like time stopped moving wherever this place is.

This had to be a dream right?

She pinches the back of her hand.

Ow.

Okay, maybe it's not a dream.

She sees a familiar figure approach her. Is that Damon Salvatore?

"Where have you taken me, Damon?"

He looks at her with an incredulous expression on his face. "Me? I'd ask you the same thing, Bon-nie. Whatever this is, it has your witchy little ass written all over it."

"Damon, I wouldn't go off into some random forest – especially when I'm still asleep – and only bring you for company."

"Hate to break it to you, cupcake, but we're not exactly alone."

As if on cue, Stefan appears behind him, followed by Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy.

What the hell was going on?

"Bonnie?" Jeremy calls, "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know! I'm just as surprised to be here as all of you."

Tyler groans loudly. Everyone turns to look at him. "Klaus. That's gotta be the only explanation here. He's the reason for everything bad in our lives."

"No, that would be Elena," Damon comments. Bonnie shoots him a glare. "What? Just because I love her doesn't mean I'm not realistic."

"Do you guys really think Klaus did this?" Matt asks.

Bonnie takes some time to ponder over it. Klaus wants them gone. Away from Elena. Away from his crazy diabolical whatever plans.

It makes sense, she thinks.

"I wouldn't be so quick as to throw the blame around, mate. I am, also, stuck here after all."

All eyes fall on the sandy-blond Original hybrid, his brothers, Elijah and Kol, at his side like bodyguards or something.

Okay, this just gets weirder and weirder.

"Ms. Bennett," Elijah addresses her, all formal with his neatly combed chestnut hair and tailored suit, "it would be wise if you relate to us the extent of your doing in this situation. I must say I am not fond of it and neither are my brothers."

Kol smirks and adds, "And we're not exactly a tolerant bunch, are we?"

God. Why does everyone think this was her doing?

"I didn't do this, Elijah. I don't know how we got here and why we're here."

Matt raises his hand like the classic schoolboy that he is. Elijah nods at him to continue. "Does anyone know where we are? 'Cause I really need to go to the restroom."

Everyone groans in unison.

"Okay, just the first question then," he says.

Bonnie shakes her head. "I can't just magically pinpoint where we are. My magic doesn't work that way."

"How horribly inconvenient," Klaus remarks.

Damon pats him lightly on the shoulder. "That's what I said."

Klaus glares at the Salvatore's hand and Damon immediately removes it, hands up in the air defensively. "No touching. Got it."

"Just take us back to Mystic Falls before I kill someone, _witch_," Klaus orders, his patience clearly running short.

"What part of 'my magic doesn't work that way' don't you get? I'm not some magic fix-it girl who can magically correct everything, _hybrid_."

Stefan clears his throat and breaks off the two before they started a Hybrid VS Witch war. "How about we start with figuring out what's going on, huh?"

He shoots a look between the two that tells them, "Behave."

Klaus sighs in defeat. Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest and looks away.

"Alright," Stefan begins, "what do we know so far?"

"Well, we're stuck in a forest," Jeremy offers.

"Duh, genius," Damon scoffs.

Stefan pushes Jeremy back before he could foolishly lunge at the century old vampire.

Tyler turns to Damon. "Stop being such a dick, Salvatore."

"Ooh, Wolf Boy to Baby Gilbert's rescue," he mockingly pouts.

He throws himself at Damon and the two rumble it out in the grass.

Oh god.

Elijah tears Damon off the hybrid with one hand easily.

"Now, where were we?" he nods at Stefan.

Damon picks himself up on his feet and joins back in. "Please. Stefan doesn't know anything. But guess who does?" He scans the area dramatically before pointing a finger at himself with a self-satisfied smile. "Me."

"You know what's going on?" Stefan asks, his voice laced with disbelief.

He wasn't the only one surprised by Damon's words.

"Of course, I do, Stefan." He turns to Bonnie and wraps his arm around her. "Little Miss Bon-bon here wants some alone time with us. Apparently, she has a crush on, well, all of us."

He looks straight into her piercing emerald orbs. "I always knew you Bennetts were crazy."

His hands fly to his head and he drops to the ground in mere seconds.

Everyone looks at Bonnie for explanation.

"He had it coming," she says simply.

Kol's smile widens, amused at the little witch. "Good call."

"So where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?" Klaus brings up again, his foot nudging at the elder Salvatore's unconscious body.

The witch was stronger than he thought.

"This is hopeless," Tyler groans, sitting himself on a nearby rock.

"Tyler, your pessimism isn't exactly helping," Bonnie scolds.

"This shit isn't doesn't exactly make me very optimistic, Bonnie," he answers, mimicking her tone.

Bonnie resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well you can't just sit there and expect an angel to come down and save us, Tyler."

"No, but maybe Caroline can," Matt suddenly says.

Caroline?

Bonnie follows Matt's line of sight and sees the blonde beauty in a flowing white dress, complete with the dramatic lighting that makes the choir in your head go, "laaaaaa!"

"She's an angel," Klaus slips out. Kol nudges him with his elbow, as if to tell him to stop drooling.

Bonnie runs up to meet her weirdly dressed up friend.

"Oh my god! You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

Caroline laughs softly and takes the brunette's hands in hers. "Of course I'm here, silly. I can't let you figure this all out by yourself."

Bonnie pulls back and arches an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Figure out? What do I have to figure out?"

"Oh Bonnie! You must have knocked your head on your way here or something! How can you forget?"

"Caroline, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Alright, you're just overwhelmed, that's all. It'll all come back to you soon."

"What'll come back to me?"

"What you're here for, silly. Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

She lifts a finger to check her head for bumps, but Bonnie stops her.

"What I'm here for? What do you know, Caroline? What am I here for?"

"Why, you're here to find your one true love, silly. How could you forget?"

Maybe she did hit her head. There is no way this is happening.

She feels everything around her slip away before it all just faded to black.

* * *

_Just a crazy little idea (along with that ridiculous attempt at humor) that popped into my head. I could work on it after I wrap up For All That You Are. Should I continue?_

_- Lexi_


End file.
